kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar (Pride Lands)
Taka, otherwise known as Scar, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of Maleficent's Hellfire Organization. Originally appearing in just his home world for the duration of'' Kingdom Hearts II'', Scar's role as a villain is expanded upon further in order to show his involvement in the grand scheme of things for Maleficent's plans. He is Simba's evil uncle, and was jealous of the admiration and power his older brother Mufasa recieved, so he killed him in order to take his place as king of the Pride Lands. However, after a deal with Asajj Ventress was botched up due to his poor choices, Scar is forcibly transformed into a Darkheart Lord, but retains his appearance and personality due to a magic spell cast upon him by the figure in order to give him one last chance to secure the throne of Pride Rock. Story Before Birth of a New Era Many years ago, long after the Keyblade Wars had ended, the lion chamberlain of Pride Rock who would one day be known as Scar was once named Taka, youngest child of Ahadi and Uru, and had become upset when he learned that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself. He wanders off to gather his thoughts on the matter, only to find himself having walked unconsciously into a deep, dark cave. There, Taka finds himself in the presence of the specter of a terrible entity, who tells him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. Of course, the entity had more than enough reason to lure Taka to the cave and tell him of his suggestions. As it turns out, he was actually looking to corrupt a potential soul to add to his army of darkness, and it just so happened that Taka was that perfect candidate to induct. Taka was a bit suspicious as to the phantom's motives behind his generosity, but his growing jealousy and resentment won over his reason in the end, leaving the cave a changed lion for the worse. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a terrible drought. While there Mufasa starts to try to reason with Boma, and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of an ape called Rafiki, and Boma goes after Taka instead. Mufasa runs back and finds Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals that surrounds the Buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and renamed himself Scar, as a reminder of his mistake. In Between BoANE and The Journey Scar remained bitter and jealous of his brother but was allowed to live in the Pride Lands. He did not attend Simba's presentation some years later, much to Mufasa's disgust. During this time, he also tried to eat a mouse, although he was ultimately forced to let the mouse escape when Zazu told him off for missing Simba's presentation, causing Scar to attempt to exact revenge on Zazu by eating him instead until Mufasa interfered, forcing him to spit Zazu out. Scar also implied when Mufasa warned him not to walk away that he might attack Mufasa should he be distracted. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving Pride Rock dejected. A little while afterwards, Scar spies a strange paper note on the ground in his path, and, curious as to its written contents, pries it open with a single talon. The note states that Scar, along with many other individuals, has been selected to participate in an undertaking that requires his specific area of influence and expertise. Should he choose to accept, the note stated, the rewards of participation would be great for him and all those involved. After reading the note, Scar is forcibly pushed through a suddenly appearing Dark Corridor summoned for him by the note's residual magic, and is transported all the way to the Forbidden Mountains in another world known as the Enchanted Dominion. After coming to grips on him being on another world other than his own, Scar is prodded into the main throne room by a Goon Soldier, and takes his position alongside the rest of the invited characters to bear witness to the proposition of the castle's ethereal owner, Maleficent: if they help her find the fabled 10 princesses of heart, she will give them the powers to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Scar receives a page from Dooku and Marwoleath's report to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he carries out Maleficent's scheme for the next 10 years of cosmic timescale. The Journey As the years passed, Scar rapidly became jealous of his nephew Simba's position as the next king of Pride Rock, and started plotting to kill him in order to take out the competition for the throne himself. He started to recruit hyenas, primarily Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to build an army, using bribes of food to get them on his side. The first attempt the hyenas made was to kill Simba after tricking the cub into entering their territory with his best friend, Nala. When Mufasa foiled that plan, Scar saw the whole scene with great unhappiness. Later, Scar admonishes the hyenas for failing to kill Simba, even when it was clear that Simba only survived due to Mufasa's interference. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill Mufasa in addition to Simba when, after feeding them a zebra's leg to kill Mufasa when Banzai sardonically asked whether Scar should kill Mufasa to get the throne. He promises that under his rule, they need never go hungry again, a promise which he will unknowingly fail to keep. With their help, he engineers a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa, tricking Simba into waiting in a gorge under the notion that Mufasa has a 'marvelous surprise' for him. Scar then sends Mufasa to save Simba. Mufasa manages to save his son and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Scar and pleads with his brother to help him. However, Scar instead viciously grips Mufasa's paws with his claws and, grinning evilly, throws his brother off the cliff to his death with the impersonating words, "Long live the king". Scar discovers Simba still alive and makes him think that it is his fault Mufasa is dead. He then convinces Simba to run away, and never return. Scar then sends the hyenas to kill Simba. They fail this task, though Shenzi felt that allowing the cub to flee into the desert would kill him eventually and they would kill him if he survived and returned. Thus, they let the cub escape, and lie to Scar. Scar then took over the Pride Lands, using the hyena clan as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Under his rule, the Pride Lands were over-hunted by the hyenas, and the excess of predators drove the herds away, while a drought caused by Global Warming deprived them of water. Likewise, he also enacts a law that says the subjects may not mention Mufasa at all, especially not in a more favorable light. If they do, he would kill them. Later on, Scar is requested by Maleficent through a message sent by Diablo to come to the Forbidden Mountains to be present with the other forces of the Hellfire Organization so that they may all share in the power of Kingdom Hearts with the unlocking of the Final Keyhole. The lion usurper ultimately chooses not to participate in the following battle against the Highwind Crew out of simple disinterest and is therefore among the survivors of the Horned King's subsequent genocidal rampage. A Year of Misery With the closing of the Door to Tartarus, the surviving forces of the Hellfire Organization are forced to retreat back to their own worlds to skulk in shadows and plot anew in order to rise again stronger than before. As for Scar, he returns to Pride Rock dejected, and continues his slothful rule over the kingdom. Pete, himself trying to retain command over the organization's forces in the wake of Maleficent's death, arrives at the Pride Lands a few times in order to check up on his contact for further status updates, only to be shooed away by the lion king on the basis that he does not need his help at the moment and that the Keyhole is already in his grasp, he just doesn't want to have it opened yet because if he did, his subjects would rebel against him. Nonetheless, Scar is later present at the meeting held in the ruins of Villains Vale to discuss the growing threat of the Dominion XIII's newer members and how to stop them before they can use their Keyblades enough times to create the Kingdom of Lost Souls and destroy all their worlds. Scar could barely care less about the situation, as he feels it does not concern him at the moment, though he does offer a suggestion to have Pete himself deal with the threat as the fat cat is technically the group's only capable leader left due to Hades' unwillingness to further cooperate, a suggestion which is later accepted much to Pete's reluctance. Later on, Scar and the lionesses witness the destructive waves of energy hovering above in the skies released by the death of Ultron-Morgause and the later resurrection of the Horned King, but he shrugs off the whole incident as nothing important of value to him and continues his rule over the kingdom as usual. An Empire of Dreams Some time later following the reawakening of Taran and the Highwind Crew's memories from their long slumber, Scar, alongside many other old and newer members of the Hellfire Organization, is called upon by the newly revived Maleficent to help aid her plans of once more trying to take over Kingdom Hearts with the help of the Black Moon Dominion XIII. In exchange for receiving new troops to their individual armies, they are required to tighten up control over their world and await the Keybearer's arrival so that they may stop him from going off script. Scar is surprised at Maleficent's revival, but willingly allows himself to go along with these plans for now as he believes it will help revive his world's lush original state once he has the power of Dark Energon at his disposal, though he is mostly apathetic in loyalty to the evil faerie. For a good long while, Scar has little to worry about even though several of his allies are defeated in battle by Taran as he is confident that the boy will never reach his world. To his surprise, he is proven wrong when a Goon alerts him of the situation involving three entire worlds being sealed at the time and of how Taran is heading for the Pride Lands to be right the wrongs he couldn't in the previous year, which means avenging Mufasa's death by Scar's hand. To make matters worse, Pete is forcibly shoved at the last minute into Scar's services to prove himself worthy one last time to Maleficent following the disaster at Jamestown. In a quick ditch effort to keep the Keyblade Gang from reaching his throne room, Scar uses a magic spell to trick the on-board Gummi Ship computer into guiding the heroes to land at the Elephant Graveyard so that the Hyenas may kill them all in one fell swoop. However, the hidden Ventress, trying to keep Taran alive to fulfill the Dominion's own plans without dying, uses her own magic to disguise her voice as a lion roar to trick the Hyenas into falling back out of fear of Scar's retribution. The lion usurper is confused as to the Hyenas' report back to him, but decides to put it out of his mind as he orders, at Pete's prodding, that Taran be brought before him so that he may kill him personally with his own bare claws and prove that he is the perfect king for the Pride Lands despite Nala and Sarabi's misgivings otherwise. Instead, the heroes manage to escape with Nala's help and go on to bring Simba back from the Oasis to ultimately foil Scar's reign. With the Keybearer slipped out of his claws, Scar's mood has considerably soured even further, not helped by the fact that Ventress chose that opportunity to reveal herself to warn the lion not to endanger Taran's life any more lest his own life be forfeit in his place. With all these problems buzzing about in his head and his stubborn refusal to acknowledge or even attempt to solve them, Scar quickly goes mad and loudly insists more frequently than ever that he is still king and not anybody's servant. He later questions Sarabi, Simba's mother and Mufasa's widowed queen, as to why she and the rest of the lions are not hunting for food to which she replies there is nothing left and suggests they leave Pride Rock to survive. However, Scar rejects the idea, in which she tells him that he is sentencing everyone to death. Scar condones to the fact and declares that as king he can do whatever he wants. With Sarabi pushed beyond composure, she openly compares Scar to Mufasa in a condescending manner, angering Scar to the point of violence against Mufasa's widowed queen. Just as this occurred, Simba, alive and well, returns and confronts the anxious Scar, who initially mistakes his nephew for Mufasa's ghost. Simba orders Scar to resign as king or engage in battle for the throne. Knowing he lacks the physical strength for battle as a result of his age, Scar initiates a trial against Simba, blaming him for Mufasa's death in an attempt to turn the pride against him. Simba, still believing it was he who was responsible for his father's death, admits his "crime", allowing Scar to execute him as punishment. Before he does so, Scar admits to Simba that it was he who was truly responsible for Mufasa's death, enraging the younger lion. Simba furiously tackles Scar and threatens to kill him unless he confesses his crime, and with no other choice, Scar reveals the truth to the observing pride. This leads to a battle in which the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki, work together to defeat the hyenas. Scar tries to escape, but Simba corners him on the top of Pride Rock, and Scar, knowing he is not strong enough to defeat Simba, is hesitant to fight. Instead of owning up to his actions, he tries to blame everything on the hyenas, unaware that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed have followed him and heard him, resulting in them angrily stepping away and alerting the defeated hyenas to his betrayal. When Simba chooses to exile Scar rather than kill him, Scar appears to concede, but then blinds his nephew by brushing embers into his face. Scar attacks his nephew and they engage in a fierce fight, the elder lion eventually knocking Simba onto his back. However, as Scar leaps to deliver the deathblow, Simba uses his hind legs to hurl Scar over the edge, sending him flying off Pride Rock and tumbling down the cliff. Scar survives the fall and as he slowly gets to his feet, the hyenas arrive. At first, Scar is relieved to see his "friends", but to his horror, they reveal they overheard Scar blaming his crimes on them, and, in their hunger and vengeance, they begin to surround their treacherous fallen master. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to explain his earlier statements, but the hyenas ignore him; they surround Scar with wide grins and close in, but before they can maul him, they are broken up by a wave of dark energy unleashed by a returning Ventress, who has come to punish Scar for acting against her orders. At the Sith Lady's side is Pete, sensing an opportunity, and greedily deciding to betray Scar out of obsession for Darkheart slaves borne from the souls from the Hellfire Organization members against Maleficent's orders. With their combined dark magic, they strip Scar's heart crystal from his body, envelop it in an illusionary shell of Scar's original form, and send their mind-controlled slave to "kill" the Keybearer, though the resulting battle instead has Taran and the Gang victorious and the Darkheart Scar dead and fading away into the shadows to join the rest of the collective in the Moon of Lost Souls. All of this was witnessed from the sidelines by Zira and her Outsiders, who thus swear vengeance on both Simba and the Dominion XIII for killing their beloved leader. The Second Trilogy (Reprises his role from Lion Guard/Simba's Pride as a member of the Neo Hellfire Organization) Appearance and Personality Scar is an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. The fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan and when compared to his nephew and older brother he is quite lanky and frail. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. Scar's name obviously refers to the scar he has over his left eye. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin. Scar is depicted as a cold, ruthless, brutal, and merciless tyrant whose sole goal is to be the ruler of the Pride Lands. The lives of his subjects, and even his family mean nothing to him. To that end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line, and kill anyone who gets in his way. This is seen when he murders Mufasa in cold blood. He is also shown to be arrogant and overconfident, as seen when he foolishly admits to killing Mufasa, a trait which proves to be his downfall as he ultimately pushes Simba too far. Abilities Boss Music: The Encounter (1st Battle), The 13th Dilemma (2nd Battle) At first, Scar's only abilities are his tactical mind, which he claims he has the lion's share of, and whatever natural strength a lion of his size has, utilizing bites, claw slashes, and lunges to a sneaky, underhanded manner. This changes when his deal with Ventress is botched, and he is transformed into a Darkheart Lord by the Sith Lady's dark magic. This results in Scar gaining several magical abilities, such as summoning lightning bolts with a roar to strike his foes, conjuring up blazing hellfire to coat him as he leaps around the stage, and what many consider to be his most deadliest attack: the Dark Dash. A lesser form of Dark Aura, Dark Dash allows Scar to become enveloped in a glowing black fog surrounded by glowing dark fireballs, and gives him super speed as he runs around his opponents, tackling them when they least expect it with a dash bump. Later on, after he recovers his heart and his life, Scar gains a humanoid anthropomorphic form, which allows him to walk and grab objects as most hominids do. This also has the side-effect of channeling most of his dark abilities to the scythe-staff forged by Maleficent for him to use in Wizard Duels. The scythe-staff not only fires basic elemental spells and the original Darkheart abilities from the glowing orb in the blade, but it also serves as a sharp blade for melee combat. Gallery Scar (KH) by alphaleo14.jpg|Scar in his anthro form, assumed in Enchanted Dominion and Coruscant Scar's so-called Ghost.jpg|Scar's "Ghost", actually his Heartless in a shadowy form, what he reveals himself to actually be after spending some time in Simba's mind as... Evil Kovu.jpg|The evil insane Kovu, actually Scar in magical disguise trying to drive Simba mad with paranoia and hatred for the real Kovu, also intended to have been Scar's new vessel had he succeeded in his evil plans Scar's Nightmare Ghost.JPG|Scar's "Ghost" (Full Body shot) Scar and Zira.jpg|The Ghosts of Scar and Zira, plotting in the Underworld's Soul Pit Cauldron-Born Scar.jpg|Scar transformed into a Cauldron-Born Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Kings Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Ghosts Category:Undead characters Category:Scar's Cult Category:Cats Category:Darkheart Lords Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Lions